poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Putting Up the Preparations/Evil Plan
The way Putting Up the Preparations and the evil plan goes in The Night to Remember. Discord: There's a party here in Canterlot, There's excitement in the air People pouring in from near and far 'Cause Hiro and Princess Luna are gonna have a 'weddin There's a party here in Canterlot, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Squidward Tentacles: Do something with yer hair! James: You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty A turban that's unraveling just won't do No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Rarity: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Charlie: There's a party here in Canterlot Mako: So I'm goin to paint the town If you want to see what colors are, Cheese Sandwich: Follow me around! Chrous: Hiro's getting married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Thomas: Our friend's getting married, and you're gonna see Percy: Just how much we can do! Discord: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs, (Aah!) Baba-tua-luau, a sweet sixteen (Huh!) Well, none of them compare to what this is! Winnie the Pooh: The food'll be disgusting, by eating you'll be busting! Daisy, Rose and Lily Valley: There's a party here in Canterlot, And it's got a color glow Vlad Vladikoff: If that train man could've come so far, Maybe I could do it Sure, there's nothin' to it! Ms. Harshwhinny: There's a party here in Canterlot, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Perch Perkins: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Dijon: Without King Sombra and all of 'is malice, Everybody's happy Perch Perkins: What could possibly go wrong? Weasels: There's a party here in Canterlot And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Tirek: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Mr. Krabs: There's a party here in Canterlot And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Discord: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers The valet, sir, will carefully park for you The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too There's a party here in Canterlot Yes, they're filling up the room But there's something missing..yes...ah hah! Friar Lawrence: Where is the groom?! Hiro: There's a party here in Canterlot And the party's all for me Just look, my friends, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Princess Luna: There's a party here in Canterlot And I can't believe it's true After all this waiting, here we are We'll finally get so say "I do!" Hiro: I never, ever had a real family Princess Luna: I never, ever had a real true friend Both: Someone who could just understand me... Eddy: Hey, c'mon, Hiro, this mush has gotta end! Discord: There's a party here in Canterlot And it's starting right away Let's getcha dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Crowd: Hiro's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Hiro could've come so far... Discord: They're finally gettin' married! Friar Lawrence: They're finally gettin' married! Weasels: They're finally gettin' married! Mr. Krabs: Look at all these presents! Princess Luna: We're finally getting married! Cri-Kee: squeaks You're finally gettin' married! Hiro: I'm finally getting married! Crowd: They're finally gettin' married At the party in Canterlot! background (mumbling) Such a sight to see Come on, go with me To the party in Canterlot! Thomas: I never thought Hiro and Princess Luna would get married that soon. Twilight Sparkle: I know, Thomas. I'm really happy for them. Here they come now. Princess Luna: Look! Jiminy Cricket: Oh my. Hiro: Hello, Jiminy. Hello, Luna, I sure am glad to see you two. Princess Luna: And I'm glad to you, Hiro. My Fiance. Hiro: (blushes) Oh Luna, you flatter me. (kisses her hoof) Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Aaaww. Pinkie Pie: And look, it's Cool McCool, Heckle and Jeckle. Heckle: In the Flesh. Thomas: And Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie. Curdie: Glad we can make it for the Wedding. Princess Celestia: Would you all like to put up the Preparations of the wedding? Jeckle: Certainly, Your Highness. It'll be our pleasure. Cool McCool: Yeah, but who's gonna help us? ???: We'll help. Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh, It's the rest of our friends! Thomas: And Roary, Theodore Tugboat and Dusty Crophopper. Applejack: The rest of Roary and Theodore's friends. Scootaloo: And Skarloey and his friends! Rarity: And WALL-E and EVE. Skarloey: Hello, Thomas! whistles Rheneas: as he pulls up Peter Sam: Hello Thomas! whistles Sir Handel: Hello Thomas! whistles Dusty Crophopper: lands Hi guys. Lightning McQueen: Did I hope we're not late! Princess Celestia: Well, You all came just in time. Roary: Shall we get started, Theodore? Theodore Tugboat: Yes, Roary. Turbo: Nellie and I will put up the banner. Nellie: Yes, honey. Super Jetstream: Can I help too, Mom? Nellie: Of course, son. Princess Celestia: Alright then, Let's get to work. Plankton: Let's get it on! Later, They begin making Preparations for the wedding. Meanwhile, at Aku's hideout. Aku: Those fools don't know it yet, But they'll get what's coming to them. The Grand Duke of Owls: I agree. Cat R. Waul: Look at all of those misfits. Queen Chrysalis: How soon can we get rid of them? Aku: All in good time, Chrysalis, But not yet, Tirek and the Weasels are out making ready to capture Princess Luna. Pitch Black: So, What's your plan, Turning her back into Nightmare Moon? Aku: Precisely And the villains begin to sing Be Prepared. Aku: (speaking) I never thought changelings essential. They're crude and unspeakably plain. But maybe they've a glimmer of potential If allied to my vision and brain. begins (sings) I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as you are pay attention! My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs But we're talking kings and successions Even you can't be caught unawares! So, prepare for a chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining, new era is tiptoeing nearer Starlight Glimmer: And where do we feature? Aku: Just listen to teacher I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last, I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared the Villians: Be prepared! Stan Woozle: Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what? Aku: For the death of Celestia! Heff Heffalump: Why? Is she sick? Aku: No, fool, we're gonna kill her. And Twilight and her friends, too. Lobster Mobster: Great idea! And who needs a king? Imps and Goblins: No king! No king! La-la-la-la-la-la! Aku: Idiots! There will be a king! Da Shrimp: But you said, uh... Aku: I will be king! Stick with me, and you'll have your revenge again! Imps and Goblins: Yay! All right! Long live the king! Weasels: Long live the king! Long live the king! King! King! King! King! King! King! King! It's great we'll soon be connected With a king who'll be all time adored Aku: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me! Aku and the villains: So, prepare for the coup of the century Aku: Be prepared for the murkiest scam (Weasels: Ooh...la,la,la) Meticulous planning (Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump: We'll have food!) Tenacity spanning (Arthur and Cecil: Lots of food!) Decades of denial (Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp: We repeat!) Is simply why I'll (Dr. Caballeron and his goon: Endless meat!) Be king, undisputed Respected, saluted And seen, for the wonder I am Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared the Villains: Be prepared! Aku and the Villains: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225